


The Gentleman and the Cheeky Idiot.

by RowdyKitty



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Getting Together, Help, I woke up with this in my head, M/M, Set around the end of the 2018 F2 championship., Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, mental pictures and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyKitty/pseuds/RowdyKitty
Summary: It started with the occasional lingering stares. Out with the guys having a couple of post race weekend drinks before heading home. Then came the watching game.(I suck at summaries and thanks to my bestie for the title lol)





	The Gentleman and the Cheeky Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've spent weeks (And I mean weeks. Since Monaco!) trying to finish my original fic for my first post to F1. And then I woke up this morning with this stuck in my head and a completely different pairing! *facepalms*  
So here it is. My first story for F1. Tagged explicit to be safe. Thanks to my bestie for the title and proof read. (I needed it!) Im sorry it's so short. Please be gentle with me. And hope you enjoy.x  
P.s. It's from Lando's POV. (Totally forgot to mention that!)

It started with the occasional lingering stares. Out with the guys having a couple of post race weekend drinks before heading home. Then came the watching game. Trying catch the other person out when they had been watching to long. A shy smile or blush creeping across faces when busted. Then cautiously invading each others personal space. Light touches of fingers against skin and standing a little closer together then strictly necessary.

Until finally one evening one of us caved in. He'd won the title, I'd finished 2nd. But I was just as happy for him as if I'd won everything myself. We'd somewhat staggered back to the hotel having drunk a little more than normal but he'd insisted on being a gentleman and walking me to my room to make sure I was safe. It left a warm fuzzy feeling all over and I knew it was more than the alcohol talking. 

Something had shifted in his stare as the night progressed. The spark in his eyes turning into a slow burning fire. As we reached my room he hesitated, looking between the door and then me. 

"You ok?" I ask him quietly. He looks me in the eyes and I can see that same fire still burning. My skin prickles at the feeling, igniting an itch that I cant deny hasn't been there for a long time. We'd gotten to know each other pretty well personally during the season and it seemed to only add to the tension. We'd found a way read one another without even needing to speak sometimes. Racers brain I sometimes called it. And in that moment he must have seen something that gave him the answer he'd been looking for.

His lips crashed into mine and yet somehow it was still gentle. Having just enough force to be demanding yet soft enough to leave a shiver walking down my spine to my groin. My hands come up to fist the front of his shirt and his come up to cup my cheek and my hip, dragging me closer against his taller body. The angle probably isn't easy for either of us but as always we make it work.

I fumble for the key card and almost drop it, making him chuckle and take my hand in his, steadily guiding the card into the slot and then popping the door open. I can feel the blush creeping over my skin but can't help the wry smile that crosses my face. I tug lightly at his shirt and back into the room pulling him with me, eternally glad I left a side lamp on and don't have to fight with anything other than his cloths.

He backs me up against the wall with his size advantage and presses his hips against mine, drawing a shaky moan from my throat. My hands roam into his hair, tugging lightly at the short strands as he makes his way to my throat, unbutton my shirt. He lifts it up and over my head and instantly renews his attack on my skin once it's gone. 

There's a blur of hands, cloths and moans and before I know it I'm being picked up in strong arms and walked over to the bed. As much as I feel a little child like in his arms this way, it also makes me feel warm and safe. He puts me down with such care on the bed yet turns a wicked grin on me as he leaves a trail of wet kisses down my stomach and practically tears my boxers off in one. 

The cool air hitting me makes me gasp, then quickly choke on a moan as he takes me down his throat, the warm wet heat engulfing me. My hands reach blindly for the bed sheets, fisting them as he starts moving. His hands slide up and over my thighs leaving goose bumps in their wake before pinning my hips down into the mattress, working more magic. 

The waves of pleasure start to build in my stomach and I reach down, tugging lightly at his hair. It's to soon for this to be over and the need for more keeps building. A high pitched whine breaks free as he pulls back and I blush when I realise it was me who made the sound.

"Fuck... please..." I pant, while trying to pull myself together long enough to find the right words. He crawls his way back up over me, watching me through his long dark lashes and his fingers flickering over my nipples, distracting me further as I arch to the touch.

"Tell me what you want gorgeous..." He whispers against my lips, letting his hips roll gently against mine. 

"Y-you..." I stutter, as friction builds where our hips and cocks meet. "I need you." He moans low and let's his head drop against my shoulder for a moment, reigning in his composure. He sits back with a deep breath and reaches for his jeans, fishing something from the pocket and placing it next to my head.

I turn to look from his hand and then up to his face when I realise he came prepared. There's a deep blush running from his cheeks down to his neck and it's the most endearing thing. I let my hand brush over his cheek and then tug him into a deep kiss, swallowing the moan that escapes his lips.

There's a switch in urgency and his hands move with a methodical grace as he slowly slides a wet finger against my entrance, pressing in so carefully but never stopping. The hint of pain from the stretch eases into pleasure as he slowly opens me up, rocking down to meet his fingers as heat spreads through me.

I whine at the loss of contact when he removes his fingers, but with a quick rustle and dip in the bed, there's a new feeling replacing the temporary emptiness. It's bigger and greater than anything before and slowly but surely he presses forward, opening and exposing me like a nerve end untill he's fully seated.

There's a collective groan and gasp as he presses his forehead to mine letting ourselves soak in the moment. His steel blue eyes stare into mine as I clench around mind him, watching the fire behind them turn up a gear as he takes a deep breath.

"Cheeky as always..." he smirks as he pulls out a little way before snapping his hips forward again, drawing a gasp out of me. We've both been in this game long enough to know we can both play it, but this is the final roll of the dice and it's safe to say we are both winning.

He sets up a steady pace, both of us knowing we won't last having waited so long to get to this point. Threading one hand in mine and pining it above my head, the other along side my head and caressing my cheek, soft kisses becoming more heated. His thrust speed up yet he never loses precision, just like when he's driving. 

He hits my sweet spot and I let out an embarrassingly high moan, my free hand clawing down his back and arching up. He repeats the action and I'm gasping for breath, the air being sucked from my lungs and replaced with fire.

"Like that... fuck... don't stop..." I gasp, sweat sticking my hair to my forehead and in every which direction. 

"I got you" he whispers against my skin, moving his free hand down between us, wrapping his fingers around me and jerking me off in time with his thrust. It takes no time at all for my orgasm to hit like a train. 

"Fuck! George!" I scream as I come between us, white spots flashing before my eyes and arching hard off the bed. His own thrusts becoming erratic before biting down on my collarbone with a deep groan, letting go as I clamp down around him.

He collapses against me with a gasp and I cradle the back of his neck and we come down from our high, fingers working slow lazy patterns into his skin. I takes a few long moments but eventually we are able to move and I whine softly at the loss of contact. 

He nips off to the bathroom briefly and returns with a warm cloth, and ever the gentleman that he is, he cleans me up as I lay there on the bed in my jelly like state. I squirm a little as he cleans us my over sensitized parts and he chuckles at me when I swat him away. He leaves monetarily and comes back to bed clean himself. 

"Come here" he says softly, pulling me up and under the covers and into his arms. I snuggle in against his warm skins with a sigh, wrapping my arm around his waist. I sign with a level of contentment I never knew possible as he holds me tight.

"So where does this leave us?" George asks quietly after what seems like ages but is realistically only a few minutes, running his fingers up and down my arm.

"Umm... with me in your arms and hopefully doing this more often?" I ask in a cheeky yet hopeful tone.

"Your an idiot, you know that right?" He laughs, eyes sparkling in the low light.

"But I'm your idiot" I smile back, hand resting on his chest and leaning up to kiss him. He smiles into the kiss and cups my face with gentle hands.

"That you are Lando."


End file.
